The 4 Krusty The Clown Tales
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 10: The 4 Krusty The Clown Tales. These stories are all about Krusty the Clown and his crew. One of these stories is a secret origins of Sideshow Mel and Summer the Armadillo and how they had joined Team Krusty. *Discontinued*
1. Introduction

**Introduction:  
**

FanFiction Author Raquaelle sat in a chair in the FanFiction studios, minding her own buisness until she turned and looked at the FanFiction readers.

"Oh, hello there. I am Raquaelle and I would like to tell you some rather intresting stories. You see 2 weeks ago, I went to the Krustylu Studios and I did some interviews with Krusty The Clown, Sideshow Mel, Summer the Armadillo, Coco the Amazing Conjuring Octopus, her Pokemon Gourgeist and their Guardians Pyrus Ziperator and Subterra Hynoid and after that I wrote their interviews into this book," said Raqualle as she held up a a book that was titled:

 ** _The 4 Krusty The Clown Tales_**

Raquaelle open the book to the first story.

"And the first story is called "The Secret Origin of Sideshow Mel & Summer the Armadillo" and it tells how the once greatest male Shakespearean actor Melvin Van Horne and his very best friend Summer the Armadillo became the Sideshows they are today," said Raquaelle.

And the screen faded to black.


	2. Secret Origin of Sideshow Mel & Summer

**Story 1:**

 **The Secret Origin of Sideshow Mel & Summer the Armadillo**

It all began one night in Springfield when Melvin Van Horne, Summer the Armadillo and her Guardian Pyrus Ziperator were returning home to the Van Horne Household. Mel and Summer both lived together with Norman and Lucille Van Horne (Mel's Parents) and Damien and Diamond Armadillo (Summer's Parents). Melvin and Summer were very best friends ever since childhood and they had been born on the same day and at the same time too and Summer often rode on Mel's left shoulder and sometimes Mel's right shoulder too.

Pyrus Ziperator had been Summer's Guardian since Summer's puphood. Summer first met Ziperator when she was investigating some dangerous woods and she met Ziperator when he saved her from some wolves, they were bonded as Partner & Guardian.

"Mother! Father! Diamond! Damien! Me, Summer and Ziperator have returned from the Oil – Stained and Treacherous World of Automobile Racing, Fatigued, yet triumphant!" said Mel.

"That's lovely, sweethearts," said Diamond.

"I suppose you, Summer and Ziperator got another one of those gaudy Trophines, eh, son?" said Norman.

"Norman and Damien are both like that everytime we come home," muttered Ziperator.

"Just put it in the stack, dear," said Lucille.

* * *

 **An Hour Later:**

"Mother, why does Father and Damien never show any pride in my nor Summer's Accomplishments?" Mel asked Lucille as she and Diamond tucked him and Summer in bed.

"Oh, of course your fathers are both proud of you two!" said Lucille.

"Then why don't they show it?" asked Summer.

"It's just that . . . well, they always dreamed that someday you two might follow in their footsteps," said Diamond.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Norman and Damien were in the Hospital Nursery with their two newborns.

"Someday, Damien, my son and your daughter are going to be the Greatest Sidekicks of ALL!" said Norman.

"Born at the same time and on the same day by God! It's a sign that your son, Norman, and my daughter will be Best Friends Forever!" said Damien.

 **Flashback Ends:**

* * *

"As you know, Mel and Summer - - The Van Hornes and Armadillos have always been Sidekicks! It is our Destiny!" said Diamond.

"But Lucille! Diamond! Mel and Summer have tried! All The Best Sidekick Jobs are going to either Drunkards or Muppets!" said Ziperator.

"Me and Diamond both believe in you two. We know that someday . . . you two will make all our dreams come true!" said Lucille.

And with these words Mel, Summer and Ziperator fell fast alseep. Summer began to dream. She dreamed that she was taking part in a musical performance called "Wombling White Tie and Tails."

* * *

 **Dream Begins:**

 _I've always had a thing about Fred Astaire,  
Tapping like a telegraph and dancing on air,  
He told me all you needed was a little bit of syncopation._

I let my imagination take me away,  
Ginger Womble Rogers is Madame Cholet,  
And with my cast of thousands I'll womble across the screen.

Sing, sing, sing like a womble,  
Dance, dance, dance like a womble.  
You're an entertainer from the head down,  
To your wombling white tie and tails.

From the Hollywood set to the Broadway stage,  
Everybody tells me that I'm good for my age,  
I may be fat but I'm gonna be big someday.

So give me a star on my dressing room door,  
My tapping technique will be hard to ignore,  
Dance to the rhythm! Dance to the rhythm!

Sing, sing, sing like a womble,  
Dance, dance, dance like a womble.  
You're an entertainer from the head down,  
To your wombling white tie and tails.

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
The Hollywood train's on time,  
When you hear that whistle blowing,  
Womble up and see me sometime.

 _Sing, sing, sing like a womble,  
Dance, dance, dance like a womble.  
_ _You're an entertainer from the head down,  
To your wombling white tie and tails._

" _Wake Up_!"

" _Wake Up_!"

 **Dream Ends:**

* * *

Mel, Summer and Ziperator woke up and saw Norman standing in front of them.

"Wake up, you two lazybones! It's time for breakfast!" said Norman.

"Father! I know what me and Summer must do! You and Damien watch . . . Me and Summer will be Sidekicks!" said Mel as he hugged Norman violently causing his back to crack.

"My Spine!" cried Norman.

"Careful Mel, you cracked his spine!" anxietyed Summer, who was still confused by what Mel said.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

Summer and Ziperator were at The Polar Bear Ice Cream with Jane the Leopard, Buster the Eagle and George the Giraffe, their Guardians Subterra Hammer Gorem, Haos Tentacler and Darkus Hydranoid and their Pokemon Doublade and Riolu.

"What's the matter Summer?" asked George when he saw Summer's depressed look on her face.

"Well, you see George, me and Melvin are having trouble getting a sidekick job so we could get attention from our fathers," said Summer.

"Have you and Mel tried to get a sidekick job?" asked Buster.

"Yes we have tried, but they have gone to Drunkards and Muppets," said Summer. Just then Summer's phone went off.

 ** _BBZT! BZZT!_**

Summer answered.

"Hello," said Summer.

" _Hi Summer_!"

"Oh hello Mel," said Summer.

" _Summer, I have good news to tell you. I went for an interview with Krusty and he's given us one shot on his show tonight! If we bomb, he's going have to use William Shatner instead."_

"That's great Mel, me and Ziperator will be right over," said Summer and she ended the call, "Jane, Buster, George be sure to watch the Krusty The Clown Show this afternoon at 4PM. Come on Ziperator."

And with that Summer and Ziperator left The Polar Bear Ice Cream.

* * *

 **Later That Night at The Krustylu Studios:**

"But Father . . . what if no one laughs?" asked Mel, who was now wearing a bone necklace, grass skirt and brown shoes.

"Well, you and Summer will bring Shame and Decradation on our family name Forever," said Norman.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Summer as she climbed onto Mel's left shoulder.

"Neither do I," agreed Ziperator.

"Now get out there and break a bone!" said Norman. Mel and Summer both gulped and went onstage.

"And now kids, we have a Real Treat for you. This guy and his Armadillo here are gonna take their First Pie To The Mush, and if you don't laugh, they are outta here like Beans Through A Goose!" said Krusty.

Mel and Summer ulped as Krusty took aim with two pies and their hearts began to beat very fast inside them. Norman, Lucille, Damien and Diamond braced each other as they watched their son and daughter with worried looks on their faces and Ziperator anxiously watched from backstage.

Krusty threw the pies, the first one hit Mel in the face and the second one hit Summer, causing Summer fall off Mel's shoulder. Mel honked his horn so did Summer and all of the children in the audience laughed.

 ** _HA! HA! HA! HA!_**

"Well, ya did it, kid. Waiting Til just the right second to Toot That Horn was Genius! You and your Armadillo are Natural – Born Sidekicks!" said Krusty.

"Son, I want you to have my grandfather's Slide – Whistle, hand – carved from a tree that was hit by lighting," said Norman giving a Slide – Whistle to Mel.

"And Summer, I want you to have this Kazoo that belonged to your great, great grandfather," said Damien handing a Kazoo to Summer.

Mel and Summer both smiled and took the Slide – Whistle and Kazoo from Norman and Damien.

* * *

"And that is how Sideshow Mel and Summer the Armadillo became the Sidekicks they are today. And this story is dedicated to Robin, Andy Richter, ED Mcmahon, Hank Kingsley, R2 – D2, Kato, Ethel Mertz, Dan Quayle, and all other Sidekicks, everywhere!" said Raquaelle.

Raquaelle then turned over to the next story.

"And the second story is called "Krustonia" and it's about a country that Krusty created in order to skip paying his taxes," said Raquaelle.


End file.
